The Darkness
by Fearmortali
Summary: Darker A-U with ideas from The Darkness I and II, Ruby has found a power that can be traced back to the creation of the universe, but as she learns to control it, it becomes harder to control. How will she cope with it during her training as a huntress? *Contains Gore-related Things, Ruby Harem? and very minor Racial identification...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Entering the Darkness

**A/N: Soooo I was replaying The Darkness (both 1 and 2) and had the perfect idea of making a RWBY story using the Darkness Universe well not the actual universe but you get the idea so enjoy! Warning: This story contains rape, gore, lemons, violence, satanic thoughts (for those religious weary people….), love, sadness, death, annnd you get the idea…**

*10 years ago Ruby's POV

"Yang, let's go! Mom said she'd be at the train station soon!" I whined out loud since my sister wouldn't wake up, "Fine, I guess I'll mess with your ha-." Lungs failing, c-c-can't breathe… "Don't ever touch my hair…" She lets go of my neck before going back to her worrying self, "Oh no, Ruby I'm sorry!" pulling me into her bear hug I tried to hold back the tears because of my near-death experience.

"I can't believe you forgot the most important rule of Yang's List." She recalls the list while she got dressed in her usual clothes. "Rule number 99! Don't mess with my hair!" I stop her before she continued on, "Yang, I get it but hurry come on I want to see mom!" _"FEED US!" _I felt a chill go down my spine as I heard that voice, "Yang did you say something?"

She answered no… I was scared. _Who s-s-said that… _"Ruby, you want to see mom or not? Because I can just leave you at the house while I drive there!" not even stopping to think about it I dash to Yang's car and strap in before she could even continue, "Jeez you're getting a lot faster aren't you? Mom's going to be surprised when she sees you."

*At the Train Station

"Alright let me just find a parking spot and-." I dash out of the car before even hearing Yang trying to scold me, I was too excited to see mom and didn't want to hear my sister yell at me. But then I hit something and I could only see blackness… Am I dead? Did I get hit by a train or a car? I open my eyes and only see blood. _Blood, gore, bones, everyone's dead!_ "_You didn't LISTEN! WE HAD TO DO THAT TO SURVIVE!" _I heard the scary voice again, my spine felt like it was frozen over. I run off into the forest by the station hoping no one had followed me and started to cry.

"Who are you? What do you want from me!?" "_FOOD! WE NEED TO FEAST!"_ "Who's we? What are you?" I heard the sound of someone scratching at trees and got scared.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold up if you want an exclamation stay there I'm just sharpening my claws Ruby."

I sat there for what seemed forever until I saw a man in a dark suit that was ripped and with devil-like wings. "Let me introduce myself Miss Rose, My name is Lucius, no last name just Lucius. Now that voice you are hearing is something out of this world. Ezekiel show yourself to your host." "_Yes, master…" _What felt like my shoulders coming loose two heads appeared out of the both corners of my eyes while Lucius just exclaimed him, "Now, now don't worry they won't harm you… well not yet anyways, but that's not the point. The point is you are special Miss Rose. You have been given a great power but this power is something that requires a source of sacrifice."

I stare at the darkened heads. They seemed to give off a darkish glow to them making them even scarier, "Now this sacrifice can come in many forms, these forms being Grimm killings, blood sacrifices, or even the heart of a human, whether the human is evil or good it will depend on your judgment. Now there is family you care for, a sister and a mother correct?" _Yang and mom! _I nod quickly as he sighed, "Always family with you hosts. Next time Ezekiel choose someone that has no ties to their family at all it's getting annoying, But I digress… If you're wondering what happened at the station. Ezekiel just fed, don't worry though your sister wasn't among the dead but I can't say that for your mother although. Do not worry I have changed your sister's memories into thinking you had run away at the age of 3 and your mother had died when she gave birth to you so currently your sister lives alone. I suggest that you do not make contact with her until time calls for it. From now on I will give you these parting gifts." I watch as with a snap of the fingers a hood, a scythe and a jug appeared in the middle of the air.

"From now on your name is to be The Red Rose. This hood is to keep your face hidden from light reaching Ezekiel. This scythe is special though, its name is Crescent Rose. It is a hybrid weapon that combines a high-caliber rifle and a dangerous melee weapon in one, now for the jug I want you to drink of it." I look at him expecting that he would explain it and luckily he did with a sigh, "It is not poisonous, It is just because Ezekiel has not had his full nutrients and the only way through that is either a couple of human hearts or the blood of a demon. But the host if he or she is to drink the blood of a demon, they consume a few powers above any Human or Grimm, even Faunus. These powers are limited to, Speed increase, heightened hearing, acute sense of smell, and an acute sense of sight, also it will allow you to speak to any undead person or any demon but you can't speak to Satan himself considering you need a special mixture for only a temporary term and that mixture is very expensive." He pauses to take a drink from a flash that had magically appeared in his hand before continuing,

"Also since you are young at an age and probably do not understand fighting with your weapon. I will take you to an old friend, his name is Crow. He will be considered your uncle until it is time for you to kill him. Don't worry though considering Ezekiel will take care of that for you…" he chuckles but continues with a straight face, "Come along now Miss Rose, your training awaits thou. Oh and before I forget take this." I look at him with a questionable face as he hands me a dark red crystal, "This crystal will allow you to contact me personally in-case you have any questions, or you want to speak to me about Ezekiel. Do not worry he cannot hear you if we are speaking together." After accepting the crystal and putting it away I listened to Lucius say something that I couldn't make out, but after finishing we had magically appeared in-front of an old dusty building. "Well I'm off now ta, ta!" After that he disappeared. And I was left alone in-front of the scary house…

**A/N: Will I continue this? Yes Will I have a schedule for it? No… But for now follow, review, favorite, and spam me with whatever messages you want to ask me! Fearmortali is out guys Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Darkness Consumes

**A/N: NEWS FLASH at the bottom author note after this chapter! Enjoy!**

*In Ruby's Bedroom

I woke up from my nightmare and heard uncle crow, "Ruby! Breakfast is ready!" "_Kill! Must kill!" _I knew it was time for him to die. Dressing up I turn on the TV to find the news on, "The infamous Vigilante now known as The Thorn has struck again. It is said by the chief of police that 5 victims were high priority targets in the White Fang and another 8 innocent victims. People are starting to question whether this maniac will be stopped or not. Back to you Craig." I turn it off knowing how successful my hunt was last night. Walking down stairs, I find Crow laughing manically before speaking, "Ah, so The Thorn has struck again? Well I should tell Lucius to expect 5 more but then again he probably is already putting them through their fears as we speak. Anyways how'd you like you eggs, sunny-side up or with scrambled with Beowolf blood?" I pick the latter and sit down by the table as he continues to talk, "Well then Ruby, Lucius was just talking to me last night about you. He told me to tell Ezekiel not to kill me surprisingly… I guess he just wants me to suffer another hundred thousand years…" I look up as he goes back to laughing while Ezekiel speaks a full sentence for once, "_Master Why! Ezekiel want to kill Crow! Please Master!"_

I eat the food quickly before looking up to the most wanted board. "Okay, so that's 5 commanders of the White Fang but we still don't know the 6 humans that are supplying the White Fang, Ruby did any of the commanders say anything while you interrogated them?" I yanked the 5 pictures down and burned them before answering, "They only said a man wearing a boiler hat would always tell them what to do and was leading the attacks on the dust thefts but they don't know his name." I walk over to Crow while he worked on his computer using the Police database to search up any criminals matching the little bit of description we were offered, "Bingo, Roman Torchwick wanted for multiple dust thefts in the past and also 2 counts of murder… Reward 1,250,000 Yien by The Schnee Dust Company." I looked at his face when it turned to excitement because of the reward. "It seems like we have a new house in order with all that money and also we can get you some upgrades for the scythe…"

*Later that Night at a Dust shop

I read the magazine listening to music while Ezekiel watched the door. "_Must kill owner, Must KILL!" _I whispered to him, "Shh, shh my pet. Do not worry his time will come but not now, we just want Roman dead alright?" I felt the darkness course through my veins and heard the sound of the door open. "Ah do you know how much of a pain it is to find a dust shop open at night?" My target was here, I whispered to Ezekiel, "How many are there?"

"_4 men and HIM! Let me out! I want to feast!" _Trying my best to ignore him I go back to reading before someone tapped me on the shoulder, "Hey little girl remove the headphones o-." "Ezekiel NOW!" I watch as he has hit heart ripped out of him and consumed while the body is thrown out of the window. Letting my scythe unfold I ready myself for my feast. "What the hell? Someone shoot that girl!" Getting shot at by two men and a third one charging at me with a sword I quickly jump out of the bullet hell and rip the third one apart letting Ezekiel consume the heart. I speed my way behind the two and before they could react their heads were cut clean off and chests ripped open. I kill the dust shop owner before having to chase Roman out onto the rooftops.

*Meanwhile in an unknown room

"Goodwitch I believe you have heard of the name The Thorn before yes?" She nods while looking over the desk with files open and closed while the voice continues, "One of my informants tells me that she is actually chasing Roman as we speak. Can you quickly make it to Dust 'Till Dawn and look for her? I want to speak with this Thorn girl."

*Back to the chase

"I believe I must be off now, shame such a girl like you would've done greatness to this world." Before he could even lift up his cane I had already shot him in the leg as he fell, walking to the edge I couldn't find anyone not even a trail of blood. Turning around to tell Uncle Crow of what had happen I was hit by some bolt of light and couldn't move at all, "Well then it appears that I have caught the mysterious Thorn… Now before you say anything I will not be turning you in. My boss wants to speak to you, although I shall admit I would rather kill you right now he has instructed me to make sure you are not dead before you two meet."

*What seems to be an interrogation room?

I sit there patiently trying to talk to Ezekiel, "Ezekiel, do not kill him you understand? Whoever wants to talk to us must and will stay alive. Although I am not so sure about Miss purple cape behind the one-way mirror…"

A few minutes later the door had opened and a man wearing a green suit holding a cane walked in with a tray of cookies, _cookies! _I felt like a little girl on the inside but tried my best to hide it as he spoke, "So how shall I address you? The Thorn, Miss Rose? Or should I call you Ruby?"

"How do you know my na-?"

"I know many things, let's just say it took a lot of Yien to figure you out Ruby. My name is Professor Ozpin headmaster to Becaon Academy you have a lot of potential using that Scythe of yours." I tried to ask him how he knew my weapon but he stopped me, "Trust me I know a scythe wearer by the way of how the bodies were cleanly cut up. But what does intrigue me is your use of Dark magic… Now Miss Rose, have you ever heard of the story about the creation of our world?" I never did pay attention to how it all came to be and since I was intrigued so I decided to nod. "Well, long story short. There were two greater sides far more dangerous than Humanity, Dust, and Grimm. There was the Light and then there was the _Dark…_ Now continuing along since the first human ever stepped foot on Earth. The Darkness would always infect at-least one of the offspring of each generation, giving someone power so unimaginable that someone would do everything in their right mind just to gain a taste of it. But at a cost the 'host' of this evil magic would always go mad in the end and ruining the Darkness or so the story goes."

He took a sip of some tea that was on the table before continuing, "Now Ruby we both know that this power of yours is hell-bent on destroying everything in its path. But it seems to act differently with you, I ask of you to join Beacon. If you choose to accept I will allow you a few favors that I will try with the powers vested in me. If you deny we will allow you to leave but tip your home's location to the police and Hunters and Huntresses. I will give you some time to go over the choice oh and if you think you can do anything dark and evil. We are about several hundred meters below surface encased in enough dust to blow a hole in the world, so I suggest not burning this room." With that he stands up and leaves me alone. I eat a few cookies before remembering about the crystal. Taking it out I tried to contact Lucius and was able to. "Hello, Ruby what information do you require now?" I sigh before answering, "Lucius you are able to look into the future right?"

"Well only a few years into the possible future but it all depends on who it is. But I guess it's about you right?" I nod as he continues, "Alright so I need something to focus on so I know what to see." I explain to him about the predicament I'm in and watched as he shut his eyes and focused on telling the future, "Okay good news and bad news, good news is that if you are to join I may or may not be able to let Yang near you but the bad news is that my father may not let you talk to her but it will depend on how he wants it. Now if you deny it, there's a huge group of hunters and huntresses trained in taking down dark magicians on stand-by currently. If you're wondering what choice you should take I would suggest accepting it. Fear! Go to my father and send him this piece of information." I see him write something on some paper and give it to a girl in a green dragon armor and watch as she runs off-screen, "Alright so I will ask my father about Yang and for now accept the deal but tell him these conditions."

*a few seconds later

"Alright, I think we can do that but it will take a huge 'accident' to ruin it all, you will get a separate air transport into Beacon Academy and also the access to using it whenever you want, but I will want you at-least once a month to check on this Ezekiel of yours… Welcome to Beacon Academy Miss Rose."

I sign the papers and walk home luckily saving Crow for another world to go through.

**A/N: Alright guys, so if you're reading this I have some important information that you may or may not be interested in. I am taking requests for any one-shots that you may ask of, but there are a few rules, One, None of that bathroom-fetish stuff (I can only accept those people I just don't like writing it.) Two, I will need an explanation of the characters considering I only know characters from a few select anime (RWBY, Shingeki No Kyojin, Naruto, Elfen Lied, Stawberry Panic, and Whispered Words) Three, No explicit Rape scenes will be tolerated (I can accept it only in a select few ways... try to figure them out) and Four, There will be a two million doll- IM JUST KIDDING ABOUT THAT! Rule number four is that if you want an OC in the story please explain IN DETAIL about them, like height, likes, dislikes, and all that stuff… Enjoy guys! I'll be expecting those requests any time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting the Darkling

**So someone pitched an idea for an OC of theirs to be in this story, to admit it looked good but I felt as though he wouldn't be much of an impact to Ruby relationship wise… But that doesn't stop me from making a separate one-shot planned in the future… Enjoy guys… OC's idea is SSS-the-hedgehog-black's creation not mine.**

*Meanwhile beneath the ground somewhere else

Lucius sat in his desk talking to his father over the phone, "Yes, dad. I understand, we will look for the best person available to watch over her. No I will not send Fear because she has already left for another universe. Alright good-bye. No I don't want to take care of Jack the Ripper today since I am busy working on Yang Xiao Long's memories. Good-bye…" He hung up the phone and let it disappear before calling for a mysterious man, "Shade, get in here!"

"Yes, sir!" As if in an instant a boy had appeared out of the black smoke, battered and bruised as if he was fighting.

"We're you fucking picking fights again Shade?"

"It's not my fuckin fault that they keep trying to go for my lock!" as he pulls out his necklace which consisted of just a simple lock, adjusting his goggles and white scarf while he was at it.

"Just make sure that the next time they touch that fucking necklace that they will be locked up in a tight fucking cage on the sun when they have to talk to me!"

Shade sat down while Lucius scolded him as usual, fixing his black jacket which had 2 white stripes on both sides he just ignored him as usual until Lucius went back to the objective at hand.

"Alright enough of this, I got too much shit to take care of so long story short. You will be protecting another host." Shade was stunned, it has been too long of a wait since he had discovered his connection to the darkness. But due to his over whelming power he had become the very thing he controlled, but luckily Lucius decided to spare him a hell of darkness and gave him a job protecting any hosts that become 'troublesome' with their powers. Lucius continued, "Her name is Ruby Rose. She will be attending Beacon Academy and I want you to be sure to destroy this Ozpin fellow if he dare so tries to mess with Ezekiel. And be sure you don't fuck this up alright? Any questions?" Shade replied, "Yeah two, One do I need to pack anything and two when do I leave?" Lucius just laughed before pressing a button which sent Shade into a portal before answering, "Nothing, and now."

*Beacon Academy Entrance

Ruby sat on the roof looking over the opening ceremony when she felt as if someone was watching her, "_Shade, here! Shade help Ezekiel KILL!" _before she could ask Ezekiel who Shade was he appeared in front of her and spoke, "Ah, it appears that Ezekiel had discovered my existence. You must be Ruby, my name is Shade. I am going to be your fucking guardian angel until you die or something." Ruby looked at him before questioning, "Look, I don't know who the fuck you are but do you know Luci-." He interrupted her with a finger to stop her from talking and answering, "Yes, I know Lucius. That man was my mentor and father, well step-father but not the point. The point is that he ordered me to watch over you. Now to tell you the truth I do not have his powers, but you and Ezekiel are the only ones able to see me. So try not to talk out loud or yell at me in public, last host we had ended up dying in the insane asylum and we'd rather have that not happen again… Ezekiel was trapped for too damn long in that hell-hole before we could get him out."

They had talked for a while about the powers of the darkness before Ruby silenced him so she could hear what Ozpin was going to finish with. "Well, I believe you should all know is that just for tonight you will all be sleeping in the mess hall, tomorrow you will have your trials and assort you all into your teams. Now I wish to all of you future hunters and huntresses the best of luck." With that he had stepped away from the microphone and let Goodwitch lead the students into the main building.

Ruby dug into her pack to look for the key that Ozpin gave her for the separate room she would be staying in. "What'cha looking for? A fucking toy, or some kind of weapon so you can kill all those fuckers?" Ruby punched him in the gut before replying, "Okay, there are some rules you need to follow otherwise I will be explaining to Lucius why his step-son is all of a sudden ripped apart with hit guts gone. Rule number one, do not fuck with my hood. Rule number two, do not and I repeat do not fucking kill any Hunter or Huntress no matter what relation we have to any of them unless I demand of it! Rule number three, you will follow my command to the point and with no questions asked." Shade thought to himself, _Oh boy Ezekiel who'd you fucking pick to become our host now some bitch that's always on her period? _

*Within the dorm building of Beacon

Ruby and Shade climbed down and followed what felt like millions of hallways before coming to a lone door that looked abandoned. "I guess this is it, Shade go back there and check if anyone followed us, while I check what's inside." Shade grunted and disappeared while Ruby opened the cracked door to what seemed to be a fully built base. Walking in she found her closet and discovered it had multiple hoods made for different regions and seasons. She then went to the office space which had a computer that had access to every criminal database on the world with a list next to it dubbed 'Suggested kills', looking over the list Ruby had laughed to herself knowing that most of these kills were already taken care of. Walking to the kitchen she discovered the fridge was stocked with different types of blood packs, meats from every Grimm species, and some packages of Dust that Ruby needed to create her ammunition. "No-one followed us luckily, even if they did I doubt they would last a second against you." Ruby pulled out some food and ate before asking, "Shade, before we go into battle what weapons do you have? That is if you have any." Shade answered by speaking in a darkened voice before summoning two pistols and holding them out for Ruby to see.

"Okay, nice guns but what about melee. You know close quarters?" Ruby felt curious about his choice as he unsheathed a large looking battle-axe that looked like it was laced with red dust, "Do I need to demonstrate?" Ruby nodded no and Shade made both weapons disappear while Ruby wondered what would happen tomorrow.

**A/N: Well then considering with what little information I had about the OC I had to get creative with how he acts and his weapons of choice. Here's a full description of both weapons.**

**Weapon name: Jackie and Jenny**

**Weapon Description: Besides the names coming from the video game, the pistols are two Desert Eagles infused with Darkness allowing Shade to shoot as much as he wants without wasting any ammunition. But he must use normal bullets if he were to want to use Dust.**

**Weapon Name: The Executioner's Flame**

**Weapon Description: A large Halberd that is laced with Fire Dust to make any and all cuts burn within the matter of making the victim suffer longer.**

**Here's Shade's description by the way…**

**Name: Shade  
Height: inch taller than ruby  
Hair color: black (with bangs that covers his right eye.  
Accessories: white scarf, goggles, lock as a knecklace.**

**Clothing: black hoodie with 2 white stripes on each arm, black tee, and black jeans with black shoes.**

**Details: Once a host but over powered by the Darkness, becoming a darkling himself. He was taken under Lucius' wing before anything could happen to him.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I'm Still Here

**A/N: Got some huge information at the end of the chapter today, Enjoy!**

*Emerald Forest Launch Pads

"Alright students, as you may know for years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated." Ruby watched from the trees while everyone else was on the launch pads. Even though she could've just ran all the way to the objective for the initiation while everyone was still at the launch site, she chose not to and wanted to give the students a fair start.

"Ruby so what's the plan for this place? Kill everything in sight while trying not to get spotted by a student, or just run to the artifacts and run back?" Shade asked the most simplest question today which may have ticked her off but she thought, _even though it would be a good choice to just run it I would rather start degrading the Grimm population even more… _She decided to just punch Shade in the face while everyone else started getting launched into the forest. "Alright Ruby, you can go now no one else is here." She walked to the pad while Ozpin told her everything she already knew. Before he could finish Shade had snuck up behind Goodwitch and triggered the launch pad.

*Flying through the Danger Zone!

She could feel the brush of the cold, morning air against her apparel. Luckily most of the people had already landed except for a yellow girl continuing to propel herself forward with her weapon, Ruby decided to steal that idea and use it to her advantage. "Ezekiel start shooting the rifle." As shell after shell dropped from the scythe which was folded into its sniper mode, she was speeding across the field for a while but decided to stop halfway so at-least Ezekiel had something to do.

*Meanwhile somewhere in the Emerald Forest

Weiss Schnee was walking through god knows what part of the forest before she had walked into a Beowolf, _Okay knees bent, weapon at the ready… Fire dust, oh god what am I going to do. _Weiss was about to attack when she had noticed that the Beowolf had already been killed in the goriest way possible… "W-w-w-what?" She didn't know who did it but she did feel that whoever it was, was still there "Whoever you are, come out! I just want to thank you for helping me!"

"Ruby, should we? I mean Ozpin did say we could choose whoever we want on our team and judging by her files Weiss Schnee has always passed all of her classes with the highest marks." Shade kept going through his Script while Ruby was busy talking to Ezekiel. "Look Ezekiel, I need to know one thing and one thing only. Whenever you kill, must you make the whole body look like a bloody mess?" With that Ezekiel summoned himself and looked into those silver eyes while responding, "_Yes master, it is the only way for Ezekiel to FEED!" _

"H-hello? Is someone there?"

_Crap. _Ruby thought if that girl moved any closer Ruby would be spotted, but if she moved Ruby would still be spotted. "Yes, and if you want to live I suggest you leave this area." Ruby hid beneath a tree and tried her best to stay still but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't

"L-look I just want a partner so I don't end up dead by some Ursa or something."

Ruby could sense that Weiss was scared, she had seen something so scary and so unbelievable that if it were Ruby in her place she would've just given up on being a huntress, sighing she walked out of her hiding spot and introduced herself, "Hello, Miss Schnee. My name is Red Rose. You may not know of me but I know a lot about you." She held out her hand while Weiss felt shivers go down her spine while walking forward to shake it. "Do not fret, if you must know who killed that Beowolf, it was me. Do not worry I will not do that to another human being unless it is needed." Weiss felt a little bit calmer but asked, "How come you are under that hood?"

"That will be explained whenever the time calls for it. For now you are not to know what hides under the hood." Ruby told her sternly getting a squeak from the girl in response.

"Well now that's out of the way, I believe Ozpin said that we are partners if we meet eyes and I can see your eyes just fine." Weiss quickly nodded but Ruby assured her, "Look come on, I won't hurt you at all I only kill when it is needed, now shall we go get the artifacts?" They walked together Weiss kept her weapon drawn in case any Grimm decided to attack the duo.

*Meanwhile at the Cliffs

"It seems our last pair has been made, I worry for Weiss considering how fragile she has shown herself." Goodwitch stepped forward while Ozpin commented, "Do not worry, even if Miss Schnee were to discover Ruby's true power, I sense that Miss Rose will have a huge regret if she were to kill her."

*Back to the duo

"Do you even know where were supposed to go? And how do you know Ozpin, I didn't see you at the launch pads." Weiss kept asking Ruby question after question but Ruby answered, "Look, I know where were going, and I know him because he set up a deal for me to go here. The reason I wasn't at the launch pads was because I was sort of running late. Now hurry we must get going." Weiss wanted to know her name but thought against it out of fear of being injured or killed for asking it, but she decided she would wait until they were back at school.

*Minutes later

"We're here, but stay here while I take care of the artifact." Leaving Weiss at the top of a mound hidden by some trees Ruby snuck around the group of hunters and huntresses in training and grabbed a white horse chess piece, happy with her choice she made it back to Weiss who was shaken up by the entrance.

"This must be your first time? Or is it because you're scare of me?" Ruby asked the girl while Weiss gulped and answered, "Well, it's mostly the latter considering the way you took care of that pack of Beowolves earlier."

"Ah, well since we're partners I guess it would be best if I told you my name, now as soon as I tell you do not and I mean do not tell anyone else. My name is Red Rose. And if I hear of anyone else besides you, Ozpin, and any of the teachers who know of it I will be sure to end your life quickly. Now come along we need to make it to the cliffs, let those people handle the Nevermore and the Death Stalker." Weiss only nodded as they both made their way to the cliffs first.

**A/N: So if you stuck around, I got some news. I have created an email account for you guys to send requests to or just say hello. The email can be found on my account page, the same with a facebook account and a twitter. Okay maybe not some huge information but information none the less. Enjoy the rest of your day guys! Fearmortali out peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: It Burns

**A/N: Yes, yes I know, Ruby shouldn't be paired up with anyone because of Ezekiel and Shade being her partners in crime, but it just wouldn't be following the main universe if I just had Ruby as her own team. Enjoy**

"Miss Rose I would like to speak to you in my office." Ruby gulped and followed Ozpin throughout the school. "We've done it now. I told you we should have killed her." Ruby whispered to Shade, "Wrong Shade, she went through the worst things humanly possible… I mean I don't care what happens with a family member behind closed doors but this girl seemed like she needed someone to rely on I could sense it, Weiss Schnee had a troubling past that made her easily spooked unless she's just not used to fighting I can tell she must've been abused." Shade sighed before asking, "Well then if we're going to be partners with her then I should at-least ask Lucius what he knows about her, I'll be back soon so make sure to fill me in on what he wanted from you." Ruby nodded while Shade disappeared without a word.

*A few confusing halls later

"Ruby, I thought we agreed that you would-." Ozpin tried to speak but Ruby stopped him, "No, we never agreed on me not having a partner. You did say once we enter the forest to find a partner and get the chess piece. Plus I believe I will add something for you to do though." Ruby pulled up a picture of Weiss and showed it to Ozpin while asking, "This girl was scared of attacking anything, and she would also follow my orders which I'm fine with but some people would question orders sometimes, Ozpin can you give me any files about her past if you can?" Ozpin nodded and responded, "I will try, but I will warn you that the Schnee Corporation would take action if they notice anyone unauthorized to snooping around family files. You may leave now oh and do make sure you make it to the ceremony tonight because you will need to be placed on a team." Ruby nodded and took her leave while Ezekiel yelled at her, _"No team! Ruby good enough! Kill Team members!" _"No Ezekiel we will be on a team and if you fuck this up I swear to god I will make sure we both die." Ruby tried her best to whisper to him while walking back to her room.

*Meanwhile in the Fiery Pits of some underground place that may or may not resemble hell…

"Okay so what do you need now Shade?" Lucius glared at Shade because of how often he had pissed everyone off. "Well, you know the girl that Ruby had partnered up with? Yeah Ruby needs info about her past and she knows that Ozpin might not be able to help us with receiving that." Lucius thought to himself, _must Father be brought into this then… Fuck I hate having to talk to him. _He then answered Shade, "Fine I'll ask Dad, but if I get tossed into the fucking snake pit again I'll make sure you end up asking him yourself." Lucius stood up from his seat and left his office to walk to his dad's office.

Knocking on the door he heard the booming voice he oh so feared, "What is it now Son!" opening the door Lucius gulps, "Father, umm Shade and Ruby requests a file on a girl called, 'Weiss Schnee' something about her past?" He stares at the chair as it turns around to show his father currently looking over his files while answering, "Ah, Miss Weiss Schnee. Abused when she was five due to her father wanting a male child instead of another female. Her sister Winter Schnee seems to care for her under hushed tones whenever their father is out of town. But all in all their father always gave Weiss the harshest treatment which is difficult challenges like killing Grimm with her bare fists, or taking down an eight foot tall robotic knight with a rapier. Anymore questions, if not _get the hell out of here!_"

He quickly thanked his dad and ran out of the room as fast as he could returning to his office where he spotted Shade messing with his desk. "What the fuck man?! I leave the room to get your information and you still fuck up my desk!" Shade sat back down in his seat while Lucius walked back to his chair and handed him the files.

*Back at the dorm room

Shade appeared just after Ruby got back into her room and gave her some files while commenting on them, "Abused, so I guess Ezekiel will have to deal with her?" Ruby quickly skimmed the files and then responded, "More like three of them. We're in a team now, led by me. Now help me hide some of the things that would consider me psychotic including the bounty list." They quickly spread throughout the rooms hiding anything that would hint at Ruby's chaotic crimes or evil doings before the rest of her team arrived.

*Earlier before Shade had arrived.

"Alright students for our final team, Robin Scarlett, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, you will make team RWBY led by Robin." Ozpin announced to the whole school as the four stepped up on stage while half of the hall gasped while others clapped. "I do hope for a good year for you all and that you will become fine hunters and huntresses. You are to move into your new dorms tonight, dismissed."  
Ozpin turned off the mic and faced newly-made team RWBY and spoke, "You four will receive a dorm that was made for you guys specifically. Here are the directions and don't hold back on asking any teachers for help locating it." Pulling Ruby aside Ozpin continued, "This is your room so I do suggest that you hide all the things that may link you to Miss Rose."

*At Present Time

Ruby heard the knock on the door and knew it was them, dusting off her skirt you studied the dorm and made sure that she didn't miss a spot, opening the door she was met with two smiles and a quiet Weiss. "Hey, look who's late… anyways I already cleaned up so you don't have to worry, and there are four rooms to separate the each of us at-least." Letting them in she continued, "Alright, since I'm team leader I have a list of rules you all need to follow." She handed each of them a paper with a list while reading it, "One, you do not question my orders to the bone. Two, I don't like to be questioned about my past. Three, everyone will keep to themselves about what goes on in another's room no matter what. Four, if anyone wants to go into my room, knock as loud as you can even yell. But do not and I mean do not under any circumstances open the fucking door without my permission. Do I make myself clear?" she stared at the three pairs of eyes two of which she could sense that they were scared to the bone. "Y-y-yes ma'am." were their responses. Ruby let them off with a final message, "Oh and also don't get scared, alright I'm just here to study like the rest of you guys, but I just like my privacy to be extra cautious…" Blake and Yang split off to find their own rooms while Weiss just stood there waiting for something to do. Ruby had taken note of this and asked Weiss to follow Ruby into her own room.

"Weiss, there's no need to fear alright? I have heard about your past." Weiss felt a frostbite cover her spine as soon as she heard those words. Weiss thought to herself, _how did she know? Is that Winter? Oh god dad is going to kill me if he finds out that someone leaked information about what I had to suffer through… _Weiss started to fidget standing there while Ruby just sat down on the edge of her bed thinking, _okay, so Lucius got some correct information this time… I wonder if Ezekiel can hear me. _"_Yes, master, I can hear you just fine…" Excellent, Ezekiel think you can sense what she's thinking? "Must try for master's sake." _She watched as an invisible head snaked its way towards Weiss's mind and phased right into it. Finally Ruby could hear just what Weiss was thinking. "Look, your sister told me this. She told me everything about you and your past. I had Ozpin put us together as a team because I wanted to be sure that you weren't going to be bullied by some other team." Weiss was even more stunned at the recent turn of events. "Wait, h-h-how do you know my sister?" Ruby listened to what Weiss was thinking and answered, "We were good friends back in Signal, and she would always come to me whenever she needed help with a test or concerns about you." Weiss felt a bit calmer with that assurance but still felt suspicious. "Wait, then how come she never talked about you?"

"Well, the thing is, we kind of went our ways when she figured out that I was actually stealing the answers from a couple of tests and sold them to a few kids…" Ruby hesitantly laughed to make it sound believable and luckily Weiss bought it and ran up to her in tears with a hug, she was shocked as soon as it happened but she let it go and just calmed her down, "There, there. You know my mother always told me that if a friend was every having trouble, it was to always help them fight no matter if they accept the help or not." Weiss let the tears flow while Ruby just rubbed her back, Ruby had then chosen to sing a song that only she and Yang could remember from when their mother would sing it to them.

_Hey what you got, you don't know_

_Anything that I'm gonna say right now._

'_Cuz I'm not so sure why I'm here and why I wanna_

_Keep on hanging 'round right now…_

Weiss stopped sobbing for a minute to hear Ruby sing calmly.

_Not that I do it now or any day_

_Sometimes I just get burned out,_

_About lots of things and well just doubt_

Ruby had noticed that Weiss stopped crying but continued to sing for her while contemplating on what to do next…

_So tell me something good,_

_You got it. Why am I so misunderstood?_

'_Cuz I wanna know this,_

'_Cuz I'm confused and do I break in two_

_So tell me how about you…_

Ruby stopped singing and looked as Weiss's frown turned into a smile, hugging again Ruby had noticed the clock had said 10:19. And decided they needed to turn in for the night.

"Weiss, if you need anything. Just call for me alright? I know all about your past and if something ever comes up about it come to me, right now I guess it would be time to sleep." She pointed to the clock and Weiss nodded while giving one last quick hug and running off to her room. Ruby closed the door and had taken note of Shade just sitting and watching the TV with everyone else well that is with no one noticing him. "Hey all, I guess you saw Weiss or no?" They all responded with no surprisingly and continued to watch the news.

"This just in, a few days ago a local dust shop was robbed. Multiple bodies were found as the last murders, Police responded saying that all of the bodies but one were connected to local club owner, Junior. They have identified the last one as Harper Ratchet owner of the dust shop. The police also believed that this attack was believed to be struck by none other than The Red Rose. If anyone has knowledge of his/her whereabouts Police are strongly suggesting to contact the Hunters/Huntress headquarters and Police headquarters, they are believed to be highly dangerous and well-armed. Back to you Trisha."

Ruby laughed under her breath while Shade laughed with her. "So that was you that did it? Well then, Crow did say you were his best student yet." Yang was the first to speak up, "Wow, I would have to wonder who would be dragged into becoming that mysterious Red Rose…"

"Well, they would've had to be neglected all their life and thrown into the trash. I mean whoever he or she is, is always targeting both sides. I mean I'm having a hard time on whether to demand her death or demand that she be spared." Ruby replied trying to hide her laugh. Walking to the mini-fridge to grab a water bottle she announced to the room, "Alright guys, I think it's time for us to turn in." turning off the TV, Yang groaned while responding, "Wait but isn't lights out at 11?"

"Well, I just like to sleep early."

Yang took note of how Ruby responded but decided to shrug it off and headed to her room, leaving only a Shade and Ruby considering Blake had already left.

"Okay, so I guess we have to deal with those 3? Well, think I should warn Lucius about Yang putting one and one together and asking you why you ran off?"

Ruby sighed, "Maybe, but only when you think she's close to figuring it out. I also noticed that she tried to remember something… Well anyways, come on I want to go out on a walk."

*In the middle of Grimm infested fields…

Ruby could smell the Grimm from all around. _Beowolves… No, Boarbutusks? Strange, but not worthy… Ursi, are not good enough… Where the hell is it? _Then she smelled a very distinctive scent, _Ahh King Taijitu. Good enough. _Following the trail Ezekiel emerged and called out, "_Master want King Taijitu! Ezekiel FEED!" _"Yes, Ezekiel you get fresh meat." Shade was right behind her weapons drawn in-case any other Grimm decided to follow, nearing the end they came to an open field surrounded by trees. "Okay now, where are yah baby…" sniffing the air she received a strong scent of where it was and slowly crawled her way over… _This better be an actual Taijitu, I fucking hated last time… _crawling over the small mound she was stunned to see a small little Beowolf snacking on a freshly killed Taijitu. _Well, that was unexpected…_

Shade was rolling on the ground laughing as loud as he wanted due to what he saw, "Oh, god talk about unexpected! How the hell did a little Beowolf like that kill a fucking Taijitu?" Ruby had noticed that the Beowolf was a tad bit different. _Wait, why does it smell human? I mean it's eating Taijitu and I'm pretty sure if it had eaten human that scent would've disappeared… _She whistled expecting a response when she noticed the Beowolf had actually called out in English, "W-w-who's there?!" _So my suspicions are true, there are hybrids… Why am I not surprised, I mean hell… _Ruby was stunned. "The Ghost of Christmas Past." Ruby stood up with her hood hanging loosely from her head, "I'm kidding, I am a huntress and why am I speaking to a fucking animal of Grimm?" She watched as the young Beowolf cub had actually whimpered and ran to a corner revealing a human who was crouched. "W-w-wait. You're not going to kill him are you?"

"No, and tell me your name otherwise I may or may not kill him and you."

The human stood and revealed herself, "M-m-my name is Yuri Ozokawa. I'm a student at Beacon." Ruby looked over her as if studying her. _She looks, like she's from Arist. _"Umm, if you don't mind me intruding. Are you an Aristican?" _Hell, squinted eyes. Yellowish skin… God I think I sounded racist just by saying that but then again. I'm a serial killer so why should I bother? _"Why yes, my family had moved here last year. And since I was supposed to attend Sakura Academy in the Kyoto. They decided if I were to transport over to Beacon instead of staying in Arist."

"Well, how'd you get that young Beowolf not to attack you?" Ruby was still surprised considering that she saw the cub running around her like a pet.

"Oh, since Arist is more or less distant and more solitary from the other kingdoms we actually are taught ways on domesticating Grimm animals." Picking up the cub Yuri stuffed her into a bag and pulled up the weapon she brought with her.

Ruby decided on asking her about the weapon, "This ol' thing? It's just a rifle my great, great, great, great, Grandfather had hand-crafted." Setting the bag down and loading it. Ruby had taken note of how long the rifle was. "My papa always told me that if it was needed in a close-quarter combat situation was to press this button." Pressing the button Ruby watched as what was once a rifle turned into a curved blade. "I think he told me it would turn into a Katana or something, I never really did listen to him about it." Setting the weapon into ranged mode. Yuri had holstered the rifle over her back and picked the bag back up. "Hey, you're that Robin girl who broke the record for the fastest time for initiation right?"

Ruby nodded.

"Well, want to come back with me?"

Ruby nodded again and they both walked right next to each-other chatting about Beacon. It was the first time Ruby had ever felt normal for once. _Luckily Ezekiel had snuck a bit off of the Taijitu already otherwise the both of us would've been dead…_

*Back at Beacon

"Alright then, I guess this is where I split off. Maybe we should hang out sometime?" Ruby nodded and walked away from Yuri leaving her alone, walking the dark hallways. Finding the door to her room she opened it as silent as she could but smelled a cat Faunus hiding in the kitchen. "Blake? Is that you…" Walking behind the counter she found Blake fumbling at trying to hide her cat ears behind a bow. "So, you're a Cat Faunus." Ruby stood there with a blank stare while Blake stood up with a shamed look.

**A/N: YEAH, YEAH LOOK AT THE RACIST AUTHOR… Well I'm sorry that Monty Oum didn't explain the other regions yet. As soon as I receive word that one of the known nations within Remnant is similar to Asia. I may or may not edit it to make it sound less racist… Anyways why am I racist if I'm part Japanese… Well hope you guys liked the longer chapter. I will be doing similar chapters like this but don't expect them for too long.**

**News Flash: I am currently looking for an editor to go over future chapter of my stories. If anyone is willing to look over it. I will highly thank them and give them credit for any stories I may have in the future. And no I'm not putting this up because I'm lazy, I spent my time looking for editors currently as I'm writing this…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: She Turned Crimson Red

**A/N: Sorry, sorry guys! It's been a busy week, I've been catching up with friends and getting settled back into college… Well, enjoy!**

"I suppose you'll want to beat me up or something…" Blake stood there knowing her cover was blown, all Ruby could think of, _Well, in all fairness I knew she was a cat Faunas from the start… _"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, I like Faunus, I seriously think they're cute." Ruby tried to smile with a cute look to her while Shade laughed at the response. "Okay, I know you're trying to be nice and all to her but this is way too damn funny." Ruby removed the look from her face, "Blake I think there's a bee to your right…" Blake quickly swiped Shade knocking him to the ground while she didn't feel the contact. "I-I take it back…" Ruby nodded and lead Blake to the couch in the living room. "Look, Blake if I know one thing, I'm pretty sure Yang and Weiss are okay with you being a Faunus too." She tried to calm Blake down but Blake had shrugged her off, "It's not just that. I-I-I usedtobepartoftheWhiteFang…"

"Blake, can you repeat that but more slowly all I heard was gibberish…"

"Fine, Look, I used to be part of the White Fang, well before they became a terrorist organization."

Ruby knew she was going to hear a story so she got comfy and listened, "Before the new leader of the White Fang came in, we used to just protest about the rights for Faunus kind everywhere. I mean sure those protests sometimes became violent but those people who caused the violence would be kicked out and ignored. But before I knew it we resorted to stealing dust shipments, bombing buildings or burning things in front of City hall. I only had one friend there, his name was Adam Taurus." Ruby heard that name before but she didn't know where. "The day I left, Adam and I were supposed to steal a Schnee company dust shipment heading for the hunters and huntresses up north. We were about to blow the shipment up but after a giant spider tank had Adam distracted I cut the connection between the main shipment and the train to spare the crew." Blake took a deep breath before finishing, "That's the last I saw of Adam and the White Fang. All I do know is that they have a bounty out for me and their members are willing to die to rise up in the ranks."

Ruby could only stare at her with greed in her eyes, _I have a team member who has a bounty?! FUCK! _All she could think of is using Blake as a trap to get the higher members of the White Fang. But she knew this would leave Blake asking too many questions and too many clues about Ruby's bounty hunter connections… "I'm so sorry Blake, but one thing that interests me is how come there hasn't been any attacks on Beacon?" Ruby knew something that Blake didn't. _Wait, Ezekiel didn't we get a job from the White Fang to hunt Blake down? "YES, MASTER. Adam hired us!" Oh yeah…. _Ruby could remember that night.

***Flashback Wobbly, wobbly, wobbly!***

Ruby was contacted by one of the high-ranking generals of the White Fang a few months ago. She was told to meet them at the Broken Dagger, one of Vale's oldest bars. Sitting down at a booth after ordering a cup of Wine with a side of almost killing someone, she observed the bar. _Old hunters and huntresses who don't give a rat's ass about whoever comes in here? Fuck, even bounty hunters too. I wonder how the hell the cops haven't found this place… _She knew that just by looking at all the hunters and huntresses would answer that question. _So, my contact wears a black and red trench-coat and as red spikey hair… _She studied all of the patrons looking for the identity of that person when in reality he was sitting right next to her, "Hello, _Red Rose._" The voice sounded cold and evil but it had a hint of poison to it. Ruby looked to her left and nodded, "That's my name, call me anything else and I'll rip your heart out." Studying his face she noticed that he was barely spooked, "You're a mad man to be sitting this fucking close to me." She pointed to her weapon which was on the table in rifle mode. "Now, either move across the table in-front of the rifle or shall I take the heart out now." She studied his face again and only noticed a slight despair to him, watching him move in-front of the rifle the waitress had brought Ruby the wine and disappeared as fast as she could. "Now, if you are done ordering me around with threats my name is Adam Taurus, I am one of the many generals of the White Fang. I have come with a bounty that I want you to take care of." He pulled out a picture of a girl wearing black and with cat ears. "This girl's name is Blake Belladonna, she had recently left the White Fang." Ruby scoffed, "Why can't you send your fucking lackeys after her?"

"Well, Miss. Rose, if you would oh so kindly let me continue I'll explain that. During a bombing she was supposed to blow up a train with a partner of hers. She decided to go rouge and let the crew and some dust escape up north." Ruby laughed, "S-So, let me get this straight. You guys are scared of going after a fucking cat?! Wow, I thought the White Fang was "supposedly" more dangerous than any other terrorist group in the whole world." As fast as Adam pulled out his sword Ruby already had a back-up pistol drawn on him. "At this range, I could kill you before you're able to speed off. You could yell bullshit all you want but are you sure you want to try it?" Everyone else had stopped talking and stared at the scene that was almost going to happen. The bartender was scared out of his mind and readied his shotgun, ready to kill whoever fired first. "I guess the bar doesn't take kindly to our supposed fight… Well then." Holstering the pistol Ruby sat back down as Adam sheathed his sword. "Alright, let's cut straight to the point. How much are you willing to pay?"

"Miss. Rose, how about 2.5 billion Lien? That is, all clean no questions asked…" Ruby could only think of money and agreed to the deal.

***End of Flashback wobbly, wobbly, wobbly***

_Craaap I knew I remembered that name from somewhere… _She stayed calm on the outside but on the inside she was at a fork in the road. "Blake, I'll be sure to keep your secret safe alright? If you need anything just ask…" This was the first time Ruby ever acted nice to anyone beside Crow. Standing up ready to go to bed Blake studied Ruby's face once more looking for a hint of sadness or anger, giving up on that she quickly went to her room leaving Ruby in the living room to herself and Shade. "Hey, what is up with you? I swear it's as if you went soft on everyone." Ruby started to tear up softly, "S-S-Shade, get the fuck out." She commanded while trying to hide her face. Shade shrugged and disappeared into a cloud of smoke leaving Ruby to cry as much as she want. "M-m-mom… W-w-why did this have to happen to me…" She sobbed silently for what seemed like an hour before walking back to her bedroom.

*The next day…

Since Ruby had a different schedule than everyone she didn't have to get up as early, yet she still does out of habit. Walking the Cliffside sniffing for a scent to kill and thinking, _I wonder where Shade goes when he has to sleep… Maybe he doesn't have to sleep? _"I can hear you thinking, and no I don't need sleep." Shade with a poof appeared 5 meters in-front of her. "Shut up, and help Ezekiel and I hunt." Ruby smelled a King Taijitu in the distance and instantly shot her rifle to give her a boost towards the kill. "_Ezekiel take care of it!" _Ruby felt darkness start to consume her a bit but feeling a bit faster. She flew through the air like a bullet only to stop when she used her scythe to swing on a branch. Landing on the ground with a silent thud, she sniffed the air for the King Taijitu's location. She figured the original trace and ran towards it with complete silence within each step. _Shade scout ahead will you? I'm getting other scents. _"Got it." Shade disappeared from her right as she continued to run. Making her way to a small waterfall she stopped to look for any caves or mounds that suggest a King Taijitu's home. "I got nothing Ruby, maybe just some strong flowers or something." Shade reappeared sitting on a rock next to the creek. "Alright then, let's head back to the dorm before the rest of the team wake up."

**A/N: Okay, this should wrap up the first bit for a while. I will be skipping the story to catch up with Season two so I can at-least feel somewhat safe about following the time-line. Fearmortali out Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Iron

**So just to remind anyone reading, this is skipping ahead to next year. So yeaaah, Team RWBY has discovered Roman's plans and hope to put a stop to it. Enjoy! QUICK NOTE: This is just a thing to hold some of y'all off while I get the next few chapters ready.**

*Downtown Vale 0000 Hours

Ruby sat upon the roof of a bell-tower with a pair of binoculars, she looked around carefully studying everyone's faces.

"You know, you could just have me locate him myself." She looked behind her to find Shade eating a sandwich, "I won't have you do that considering the fact is that our target can and will kill you. Somehow he has decided to clean the Darkness from this world." Ruby went back to look through the binoculars when she spotted someone, _Ezekiel, can you get a close look at him? _"_With pleasure." _Ezekiel separated from Ruby and crawled closer to the man sitting on the bench talking to himself, "I-I-I -I can't take it! F-f-f-Fuck…. With all this shit going on and t-t-t-the Darkness how am I going t-t-t-to live?!"looking over his shoulder he spotted Ezekiel and pulled out his pistol. "N-n-n-NO! Not you, not fucking you today!" Ezekiel pulled himself back before the pistol's hammer was released. "_He's dangerous with a 1911, can't tell if the bullets are using Dust."_ _It's alright Ezekiel you did well._ "Shade, get him."

"With pleasure." Shade disappeared in a cloud of smoke before appearing right behind the man. He forced the man to drop his gun but they started to fight. _Guess it's time for Crescent Rose to do her thing. _Activating Crescent Rose's sniper form was as simple as pushing a button, considering it was a button, Ruby took aim of the man's head while Shade held him tight, and pulling the trigger while watching as the bullet met its mark. Shade disappeared before the bullet exploded after contacting the man.

"Alright, Lucius consider your threat gone." Ruby set Crescent Rose away while speaking to Lucius, "Thank you Ruby, you will not believe how much work you just saved me from, I'll be sure to leave your new present in your room at Beacon."

With that Ruby travelled back with Shade to Beacon's Dorms, Ruby could've left but she didn't need to bother Crow anymore with her school year and old life. Plus all of the technology would've been hard for her to haul to his house even if they brought the truck.

*In the Dorm room.

"From Lucius with love… jeez you sure know how to make a girl feel welcome." Unwrapping the gift after reading the tag Ruby found a necklace with a cross and another note.

_Ruby_

I suppose you'll want to know why I got you a necklace, well this necklace is supposed to help you see and speak with all the other dark creatures we have running around. Do not fret though I have warned them all ahead of time that if they are to fuck up and cause an influx of problems for us that you will end up being a so-called Dark Hunter of sorts to them. Do not worry I already have enough people to handle taking care of men who don't stand in line currently but if there is someone out there who fucks up I'll be sure to call for your assistance, also one last thing. Happy Birthday.

_Lucius_

She picked up the necklace and found something under the stuffing of the present. "A 1911? What the fuck…" She found 2 more magazines and noticed that the bullets were custom-made.

"Hey how'd you get the pistol that guy we just killed dropped? Wait…" Shade finished his cup and walked over studying the pistol that Ruby held, "Well, I'll tell you this now. I guess you're part of the Dark Hunter Legion, otherwise known as Lucius' Secret Police." Ruby was stunned of the pistol, it had a silencer and a laser sight under the barrel. The magazines were golden and the pistol had a scratching on it that read _Be My Escape._ "Looks nice, the only other time I saw that was when I was hauled in by them for going corrupt with the power." Ruby shot a vase next to her to test how well the weapon did, surprisingly there was barely any recoil when she shot it.

"So it is true."

"What?"

"Well, in the Underworld there were rumors of that Lucius made sure that the pistols he makes for his Secret Police are to be as comfortable as possible with having as little kick but still dealing the most damage, that way the only person who could shoot the pistol is the one that Lucius made it for because everyone as a degree of comfort when dealing with recoil." Ruby was too busy trying to comprehend with Shade just said. _Who cares, at-least I got a sweet new gun. _"Oh and if you think shooting me with that will kill me? Lucius made sure that the bullets are only used on the weaklings instead of the ones who can fully communicate with humans by casting some sort of binding ritual or some shit on us when we're initiated." I pistol-whipped his face sending him into the kitchen. "At-least I can still hurt you with it!" leaving him to clean up the kitchen Ruby retreated back to her room to cross off Leonardo off the list of kills. Ruby checked her computer for any messages from the rest of the team, finding none she collapsed into her bed bored out of her mind while Shade was reading his book, "What's the story this time?"

"Strawberry Panic, some sort of lesbian relationship between a sixth-year and a first-year in a Japanese private school, pretty dramatic…" Shade replied without looking up. Ruby knew his taste in novels was boring but this one changed her mind, "Oh really? How sad is it?"

"Let's see, without spoiling too much. One of the main characters had a love but she died of a disease they couldn't cure so now that main character spent her years hooking up with random students then leaving them heartbroken until she met the other main character… It's your choice on whether to figure out which character is which." Shade put the book down and strolled over to Ruby who was staring out into the courtyard through her window. "Well then, what's the matter? Got you thinking of someone or are you just being annoyed again…"

"Shade, get the fuck out and bring the book with you." With that Shade disappeared leaving Ruby to do whatever she wanted.

*Oktoberfest, Downtown Vale** Yang's last days of apologizing**

Yang walked along the stalls watching men and women alike drink beer and enjoy the evening, the speakers were blaring _**Drops of Jupiter **_by _**Train. **_The song comforted her as she walked alone through the calm crowd. She stopped by Junior's beer stall to have a chat with him, "Hey Junior how ya been since we last met?"

"Annoyed as fuck Sunshine, what do you want anyways?" Yang smiled and showed him her ID with a few lien, "One of your finest Ales and also where did your bodyguards go?" Junior passed her a mug, "They're busy at the hospital due to another visit by Roman. Bastard decided to blame me after he grabbed a few of my men. Luckily those guys came back with a couple of broken ribs this time instead of caskets…" Yang downed the beer before commenting on the taste, "Wow, seems like you overdid it on the hops… Wait why does it taste sweet?" She noticed one of the Malachite twins walk over, "Oh, it's you…" Yang chuckled while slugging Melanie's shoulder, "Hey, that's still sore!"

"Hey Melanie, where's your sister I thought you two would always be together…?" Before Melanie could answer Militiades showed up with a shoulder cast, "Anyways, Junior why is the beer so sweet?"

"Ah, that'd be my newest batch, Sweet Revenge." With that Junior punches Yang in the face, "Next time, just fucking pay me, I had to sell my alcohol at much higher prices just to repair the damages YOU caused!" Yang stood up and laughed at his face, "Okay, I give. Maybe if someone would've just told me straight away where that girl was I would've have had to destroy a building or two."

"That reminds me, did you find her or did someone else find the chick?" Yang walked back to the stall, "Meh, I gave up on that chase no-one caught her yet. Plus they stopped the bounty before too many people got killed." With that Yang enjoyed the rest of the Oktoberfest with Junior.

*Schnee Residence **Weiss' last day of hiding**

Weiss was secretly staying with her sister Winter while her father thought she was staying back at the academy, They were calmly resting in the summer house by the beach enjoying the peace and quiet. "Winter, you ever wonder what dad will do if he finds out about me staying here?"

"I'm pretty sure he'd burn the place to smithereens after whipping you… but don't worry alright? You're with me and I won't let that son of a bitch do anything to you." Winter hugged her sister before standing up, "Want to grab some dinner? I got your favorite food, a cheese chicken burger with waffle-fries." They walked over to the dining table and ate it silently, Weiss enjoying each bite, "I have to take you back tomorrow, Dad's coming tomorrow to check on this place and we have to make sure everything looks like no one was here for a long time, so eat up fast and we can get this place clean."

They finished the food and cleaned the house up just in time to get enough sleep, Weiss slept on the couch while her sister slept on the chair next to it. She had hoped to go see the new store that was opening tomorrow downtown but her dad's surprise visit cut the stay short. For now everything was peaceful.

*Somewhere in the forest **Blake's last day of training **

"Adam, I'm back and I got us a crate of food." She knew Adam would be either inside resting or outside trying to meditate. "Adam?" She put the food down by the door and walked to his room, knocking a few times then opening the door to find him just resting. _Jeez Adam… _She walked over to treat his wounds. Luckily he was able to save him before the White Fang was able to kill him, "Adam, wake up I got food." He awoke with a yawn before speaking, "Ah Blake. I believe you are late this time…"

"Well, there was a problem with our grocer, turns out he needed help with some White Fang stragglers, and anyways what do you want for dinner?" Blake walked out to unpack the food while Adam got up to get dressed, "I'll just have a bowl of soup." Blake got the ingredients out and started the fire to the stove. "You know, it was kind of lucky that we used this house to hide-out at before that train attack plus the White Fang thought we destroyed it afterwards…" _hopefully _Blake knew that they were able to escape from them but with his wounds and bounty she was sure there was probably at-least one of the high-ranking members watching over this area. But then again there was a possibility of no White Fang members considering what the small town near-by did to throw them out without harming their current Faunus population, especially with Blake's help. But then again she only had one more day before requiring to leave Adam on his own for a semester.

*Beacon Academy Team RWBY's Dorm **Ruby's last day of wishing**

She had cried herself to sleep last night again, Ezekiel had gone out with Shade to learn how to speak correctly allowing Ruby time to herself, she remembered the earlier days of when Ezekiel spoke like a slave awaiting a master's order… She decided to get up for once and see what Shade and Ezekiel were up to.

"No, repeat after me, Old Marry Margret love peaches and cream." She saw Shade trying to hold his temper from Ezekiel as the disembodied head tried to pronounce everything correctly. "Hey Shade, how's Ezekiel grammar coming along?"

"FUCKING HORRIBLE!" He jumped when Ezekiel snapped at him in response, "Okay, okay. He's doing alright it's just that he cannot for the sake of humanity pronounce peaches!"

"Pee-ea-cheese…" Ezekiel tried again… "Jeez Shade, I thought Lucius taught you how to speak every language in Remnant perfectly."

"Fecit* my dear Bloody Rose fecit." Shade walked into the kitchen to look for some food, "We're out of King Taijitu meat again… I'll go out and grab it." He disappeared with a cloud of smoke leaving only Ezekiel and Ruby in the living room. "Alright, Ezekiel let's try to say peaches correctly…" With that Ruby spent the rest of the day teaching Ezekiel pronunciation and grammar skills.

**YEAH I FUCKING KNOW I MADE RUBY LOOK LIKE A MOTHER IN THE LAST FUCKING PART SO WHAT?! *ahem* Okay, I'll try to explain this, living with someone in your mind for a while kind makes you responsible for them right? Well, it's basically Ezekiel is the child of Ruby and Shade is more of a fucking uncle or some shit. Anyways I made Yang apologize to Junior for a special reason, also there's a hint to how this story will end within the location names… try and figure it out… Also big news, check on my profile to figure out my new schedule and it will be starting as of This Monday which I am posting it on Saturday, September 27, 2014 at 9:24 P.M. Pacific.**

**Oh and one more thing Fecit means 'He did' in Latin. Well enjoy your night or day guys I am sick as f*ck and I want to sleep so good night….**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Pretender

**Yep, finally putting up another chapter… Anyways I've been busy with work and classes…. Honestly I had hoped I picked an easier job but NOPE boss wants me to be prepped for dealing with assholes as co-workers…. Or something because I'm stuck with assholes… Anyways enjoy guys!**

*Beacon's Entrance, Outskirts of Vale **Everyone's First day Back..! Yay….**

"Hey guys, how were your breaks?" Yang pulled out the last of her luggage from the drop-ship as Blake and Weiss made their way to her, "Fine, just took a while to train more…"

"It's been alright…" Weiss looked at the entrance to find their leader watching over them a-top a pillar, "Welcome back Team WBY!" Ruby hopped down and quickly made it to them, "I believe you have all earned a long enough rest?" Ruby looked at them making sure to catch any hints of differences, "Yang, you seem to be thinking of something, mind sharing with everyone?"

"Oh nothing Robin…. Just nothing…"

"Alright then everyone, I believe I had put in a word with Ozpin and we are able to modify our dorm to however we like. Basically I have a spending limit set for each of you and you are all allowed to spend it on your rooms and maybe something for the kitchen and living room respectably." Ruby disappeared quickly leaving the rest of the team back at the entrance."

*Team RWBY's Dorm…

"Hey Rubes, where's the meat?" Shade was currently going through the fridge looking for food to eat, "It should be in the second drawer that's blacked out and reads DO NOT OPEN!" Shade opened the drawer and found the Grimm meat, "Thanks Ruby."

"Hey clean up because the rest of the team just got back!" Ruby quickly hid everything that connected her to the murders again before everyone arrived, "The kitchen's clean!"

*Just down the hall of the dorm…

"Honestly, I'm telling you guys I know that the Red team should have won that match." Yang had just looked at the scores for the Half-World tournaments, "I mean, sure, they were weak in the first match but the second one should've been in the bag…" Weiss was texting Winter on her script and Blake was busy looking over the lesson plans they would end up having, "Alright we're here, now let's head inside!" Opening the door they saw Robin sitting down reading a book, "You guys sure took your time… Better hope you guys grabbed me food from the cafeteria…" Ruby put down the book and walked over to Weiss, "Hey I need to speak to you privately in my room. Yang, Blake your cards with the Yen needed to pay for any modifications with your room are on your beds." Weiss followed Ruby into her room and noticed how different it looked, "Well, now you know what I spent the money on…"

"Well, it looks soo…-"

"Weapon filled?" Weiss looked at all the rifles and swords hanging around and on stands around Ruby's room, "I am one who thinks that the same weapon is not always suggested for every mission."

"Well, then again aren't our weapons supposed to be able to be multiple weapons in one?"

"Well, let's just say I don't always like using the same weapon for a while even if it's multiple weapons." Ruby picked up a scimitar made of some flaming metal, "This is made from a really rare metal that causes anyone who on contact to receive burns worse than flame dust." She set the sword down after swinging it twice to show off the flaming trail, "Anyways, the reason why I want to talk to you is that, I have connections." Weiss didn't know how to respond, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, I never told you my past right? Just to give you a hint and answer questions, I am a bounty hunter." Ruby revealed the list that she received whenever she goes to Junior's bar, "I had noticed that your father was put on this list for 1,000,000 Yen. The person who put it up never gave a full reason or background information. Honestly I shouldn't be accepting this but because I know your pain I knew it was your sister." Weiss teared up a bit, "I was wondering Weiss, if you'd like to see me kill your father for you…. I can also make it that he gives you his company when he dies so you can end up on top." Ruby put away the contract before Weiss replied, "if anything I want that to happen but don't give me the company, give my sister the company…" Ruby nodded, "I'll wake you up at 11 tonight, we head out as soon as we can, and you will follow me no matter what." Weiss wiped her tears and hugged Ruby, "Thank you Ruby… I needed this, I'll be sure not to tell what happened in this room." Weiss let go of Ruby and walked out after closing the door, _alright time to get ready Ez, let's give her a show she can never forget…._

**I am sorry about the short chapter but I just wanted to push this out…. Enjoy the night guys!**


End file.
